


a wretched little thing.

by torabasu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Background Akamatsu Kaede, Background Amami Rantaro, Background Iruma Miu, Dialogue Light, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lowercase, Post-Canon, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole, Shinguji Korekiyo-centric, Trauma, all these characters are mentioned like once lol, implied DID, these kids probably have ptsd lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torabasu/pseuds/torabasu
Summary: “who do you think you are, hm? sweet korekiyo, have you forgotten that these people aren’t worth your time? aren’t worth our time? you aren’t the korekiyo i love. what a wretched little thing.”it hurts because even though you shouldn’t, you still yearn for her approval. sister was never real. so why? why do you want her approval so badly?or, korekiyo thinks about how fucked up he is and how awful he constantly feels.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo & Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister
Kudos: 20





	a wretched little thing.

**Author's Note:**

> hi today me and my friends psychoanalyzed him again and man i love him so much . please get him help. 
> 
> warnings ( none of this is particularly, in depths )  
> \- rape mention  
> \- incest mention  
> \- mentions of burning alive ( a bit more descriptive. )
> 
> i hope i did DID justice too!!

season 53, and danganronpa as a whole, is over. thankfully, you’re getting therapy that’s being paid for by team danganronpa. good for you. maybe it’s because of the excessive hate mail you get for being considered such a freak, or maybe it’s just something everyone gets because of how traumatic the events are and how utterly immersed every actor gets. either way, you’re glad.

you think of sister often. you think of her when you wake up, when you go to comb your hair ( in fact, you run the comb through your hair 56 times every time you comb it, just as sister instructs you to do ), when you get dressed, when you eat, when you do anything. sister is always there. sister is in your head. you hear her, and sometimes, just sometimes she comes out and says things to the other former cast members. you despise it when that happens.

according to your therapist, you have DID— dissociative identity disorder. it forms when you go through an immense amount of trauma. as it turns out, season 53 put you through a lot! who would’ve guessed that you, the one with grooming and statutory rape in your backstory, would have a lot of trauma! what a shock. apparently, the in-universe actions were so great that this sister, this character carried over with you. sister lives within you and there’s nothing you can do.

another thing that’s happened, besides your diagnosis, is exposure therapy. you can’t do anything with steam. when you see steam, you think of your death and how painful it was. the stench was awful, and you can’t help but feel the pain of your organs bleeding and your skin melting. you remember sitting there for hours like it was yesterday. it makes you sick. you just can’t interact with steam or anything even remotely hot. when you shower, they’re ice cold. you’re freezing, but anything is better than burning. when the other cast members eat, you wait until your serving is past room temperature before taking a single bite.

at least you’re not alone in this... behavior of yours. sometimes at night, you hear kaede furiously playing the piano as she gasps for air. you hear her sing about stepping on a cat and getting scratched or something of the sort. sometimes you hear miu struggle to breathe in the middle of the day. kaito hacks up a lung sometimes, ouma frequently has body pains. it’s comforting, almost, to know others suffer something similar.

what isn’t so comforting is the way the others look at you. you know they despise you. you know they think that you’re some freak, even if you all know it was fabricated now. still, though, they shift uncomfortably whenever you enter, and their conversations with you are always so awkward. you try, you really do, but the best you get is a nod of solidarity from miu and a sad smile from rantarou. occasionally you have nice conversations with others, but... for the most part, they’re awkward and forced. the effort is nice, though. maybe. you’re not so sure when sister won’t shut up and drives them off with all the foul things she says.

it’s awful. sister, when active, is an absolute nightmare. you’re the host, sure, but when she wants to front there’s nothing you can do about it. sister is forceful. it hurts when she’s in control. she combs your hair so hard it feels like she’s ripping out strands. she scolds you for the things in your closet, your bedsheets, everything. nothing is good enough for her. sister is only gentle when she applies her makeup. nothing hurts more than her words of scorn, though. sure, you despise it when she talks down to the others, but you can’t stand it when she says such awful things to you.

_“who do you think you are, hm? sweet korekiyo, have you forgotten that these people aren’t worth your time? aren’t worth our time? you aren’t the korekiyo i love. what a wretched little thing.”_

it hurts because even though you shouldn’t, you still yearn for her approval. sister was never real. so _why_? why do you want her approval so badly? why do things from the show carry over so vividly? you want it to stop, for it to all go away. but you won’t. that’s why you’ll continue to go to therapy until you feel you can stop.

as for now, though, you’ll go run your comb through your hair 56 times as instructed, and make your way out to the rest of the cast in this... residential area you’re all being made to live in until the hype dies down. you attempt to smile at the others, and one of them initiates a conversation with you. it’s nice.

you hope things only continue to get better.


End file.
